Lifetime
by RayneAurelie
Summary: Life Trials are always unexpected. Some caused unforgettable heartache, while other give you happiness you never imagined. Lucy never thought that she would find the life she was looking for in a pink haired man with a toothy grin. Natsu was her unpredictable trial of a lifetime. NALU. Modern AU. Mature Themes.
1. That Ridiculous Pink Hair

So... this is my first Nalu fanfic! I have only written fanfictions for SasuSaku, but I am a multifandom shipper!

The idea for this story had just been swirling around in my head for a while, and I really wanted to write a modern day type AU as I typically really like to stick to more fantasy settings... In other words, I am trying to get out of my comfort zone a little more.

Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this story - I would say it will be anywhere between 10 to 20 chapters, depending on how much details I decide to add and whatnot, though I have a general idea of where the whole plot is going to go, and how it's going to end.

Also, It's really not a bad idea to get more Nalu fanfics out there because honestly, there isn't enough!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related.

* * *

**Chapter One**: That Ridiculous Pink Hair

* * *

The first semester of Junior Year at her University had only been in session for few weeks, and Lucy Heartfilia was already feeling the burnout for the entire school year.

Settling into a quick pace walking towards the student union library at Magnolia University, Lucy sighed as the familiar smell and view of bookshelves and the neatly organized mass of papers in covers came into view. The glass door opened automatically to her proximity, letting the almost overwhelming smell of books from the quiet library to flood her sense of smell.

Lucy was clutching her own school book, a big textbook from astrology 101 that she was taking as an elective course for the semester. She had always had an interest in astrology - the stars, the different astrological signs, and the myths and stories that came with each of them. She found it so intriguing.

Without a word, she quietly went over to the librarian's desk - well it was more like a corner with the large desk and computer that wrapped around the left side of the library where she would be hanging out for the next four hours until the student library closed for the evening at nine o-clock pm.

She didn't mind working at the library, especially since she had managed to set it up as a work study this year, which helped pay some of her college tuition for the year - A welcomed necessity since she was trying to get through her schooling on her own without amounting ridiculous numbers of debt that would take her the entirety of the rest of her life to pay off.

She quietly greeted her friend and roommate, Levy McGarden who was sitting comfortably in a chair behind the desk with glasses on and her face a book, her blue hair as messy as ever and tied with a ribbon to keep it from her face.

"Hey!" Lucy greeted in a loud whisper, snapping her friend's attention from her book to her. Levy's face lit up at the sight of her blonde friend.

"Hey Lucy!" she greeted back a smile. "Is it that time already? I guess the library is all yours now! I'm going to head back to our room!" She quietly told her friend. Lucy nodded.

"Okay! How was class today?" She quietly asked, making small talk as Levy began to pack up her things. It was thanks to Levy in the first place that she was able to get this work study job due to her being an even bigger book nerd than herself. They had become fast friends last year, meeting in a historical literature class.

"Oh you know, the usual." Levy replied back with a soft smile. "Jet and Droy want to hang out later. You wanna meet up with us after?" She asked casually.

Lucy was not personally very close with either of those two, but they were good friends of Levy's and she didn't mind them all that much... however, if you asked Lucy's opinion, they were a little too clingy around her bookworm friend. In their defense though, they had been friends for a long time - way longer than the two of them anyway. Occasionally, she would join in on their hangouts, but she found that she often preferred her own company most the time. Lucy liked reading her books and working on her own little story she had been writing and investing time in over the years.

"Well, I'm here until close," Lucy answered, "So I'll text you after that and see where you guys are at?"

Levy nodded in response, knowing that Lucy rarely gave absolute commitment to anything she was unsure of.

"Okay, sounds good. Have fun!" Levy teased, knowing full well how much 'fun' it was to sit in a quiet library as she pulled her schoolbag over her back, which looked almost comical on her very short frame of four foot eleven. Lucy herself was only five foot five, and seemed to tower over her petite friend. Levy said a quick goodbye to Lucy as she left the library.

With Levy now gone, Lucy was left alone to watch the library, noticing that it was mostly empty except for the attention grabbing color of pink on the head of what she was assuming was a guy who's back was turned towards her. She hadn't realized that she had been blatantly staring, trying to wrap her mind around the hair color until he turned as if sensing her eyes transfixed on him, his onyx eyes meeting with her hazel brown eyes. In embarrassment, she quickly adverted her gaze, suddenly busying herself with her astrology book, opening the textbook to the most recent pages that she had looked at in class about thirty minutes ago.

She quickly tried to refocus her attention on something besides the pink hair and onyx eyes when she could feel the presence and quiet footsteps of someone approaching her desk. Lucy inwardly hoped it wasn't the guy who she had just been staring at.

"Excuse me," came a male voice, which almost made Lucy jump as she turned her attention from her book and towards the person who stood in front of her, the library desk between them.

Of course it was the pink haired guy she had been staring at a minute ago!

Lucy's face blushed in embarrassment, as he gave her a toothy grin. She didn't know how, but his pink hair oddly matched him perfectly and she found herself thinking that this guy was kind of hot.

"Are you the librarian? I'm looking for a book, and was wondering if you could help me out?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy replied, trying to hide her fluster in her tone. "What is the book you are looking for? Fiction? Non-Fiction? or..." Lucy realized that she beginning to ramble before shutting her mouth. The male in front of her seemed to be slightly amused.

"Actually, it's a literature book," he replied. "I'm not super good with that sort of thing, and well, I gotta admit I don't spend a lot of time in the library."

Lucy gave him a small smile.

"Okay. Is it for class? Or a classic read requirement?" She continued, trying to narrow down whatever it was the pink haired male was looking for, finally feeling like she had smoothed out her voice.

"Actually, it's more like rules of literature? Like through the ages?"

"Oh, so are you in the historical literature class?" Lucy asked, his request seeming familiar to the class that she had taken just last year.

"Yeah, that's the one." He confirmed easily with a grin.

"I took that class last semester! I know where some of the best books to look at for it are." Lucy answered, closing her astrology textbook and standing from her chair. She was slightly wishing that instead of going all comfy on this Friday night with a warm cable knit white sweater and dark blue skinny jeans and her hair in her signature side ponytail that she was a little more dressed up.

Lucy made her way around the desk and motioned for the guy to follow her.

"This way. I'll show you where the books are." She offered, letting him follow her. She could feel his gaze on her back which made the hairs on her nape stand a little to attention as she felt a little conscious of herself. She could tell that he was definitely taller than she was.

She led him over a few book rows back and to the left section of the library, turning down an isle marked with the number six. She stopped about midway down the isle, turning around to face the man following her. Slowly, she shifted her gaze to meet his, looking up before she motioned with her left arm where the books are.

"You should be able to find most of what you are looking for right here," she went on, a polite smile on her face. "So, let me know if you have any other questions?"

The pink haired male gave her another smile, more polite she thought than the first one he had given her.

"Okay, cool. Thanks. I'm Natsu by the way."

Natsu? What a strange name! Lucy thought before realizing that she hadn't replied when he gave her a little bit of an odd look at her silence.

"Oh! Um, I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you, Natsu. I'll be at the desk then if you need anything else." She awkwardly replied, cringing at herself a little as she began to slip away, leaving Natsu in the isle. She thought she could feel his gaze on her back once again until she was out of his view, making her way back to the librarian desk.

* * *

Natsu couldn't help but watch Lucy as she retreated back towards the front of the library. He typically didn't stare at people, but there was just something oddly familiar about her that he just couldn't quite put his finger on.

At least, that was the first thing that had caught his attention.

People of the opposite sex wasn't something that Natsu had put a lot of attention into, due to the many things going on in his life, but there was just something about that blonde that he was just drawn to. She was shorter than him, her blonde hair long, and even under her comfy clothes, it did little to hide the fact that she had curves.

This was his second semester since he had started going to the University, and he had never seen her before. Admittedly, he could count on one hand how many times he had actually come into the University library to check out a book or study, and there were thousands of people that attended the school here.

Lazily, he began fumbling around the area that Lucy had pointed him too, realizing that it did indeed have a lot of different books that seemed to be about the historical literature that he had been forced to study as a required credit. Getting through University was going to take him a lifetime it seemed, since he was only going part time, but he had promised himself he would.

Quickly finding a few books that seemed promising in giving him the information that he sought, he grabbed them, piling them under his arm as he casually strolled back towards the desk and seat that he had left his backpack at. He glanced at the librarian desk, noting that the blonde once again had her face buried in a book, probably the same book that she had found so interesting before. Natsu had managed to see that it was an Astrology book, and he wasn't entirely sure if she truly did find the subject interesting, or if she had it open to look like she was keeping herself busy.

The way that her face had flushed had been rather cute, he thought when he had decided to ask for her help.

Natsu sat down quietly at his spot once again, opening the first book to begin skimming its pages. He could feel a pair a brown eyes glancing at him from time to time. She really wasn't good at hiding it, leaving Natsu to chuckle slightly to himself.

* * *

Upon hanging up the phone, Lucy couldn't contain her excitement as she gave Levy a huge grin.

"I'm hired!" She said ecstatically to her blue haired friend.

"That's great Lucy! Although, aren't you worried you might be doing a little too much?" Levy asked with a smile, though her tone seemed as if she was a little worried. They were sitting in the dorm room, both lounging on their beds that sat across from each other. Levy's bedding was yellow, decorated with blue flowers, while Lucy's was decorated in an ombre pink and purple, with little white specks made to look like starlight.

"I'll be okay," Lucy replied. "It's just a part time thing, and the hours are super flexible. It's a pretty hard deal to pass up."

"I guess that's true! After all, you are pretty amazing!" Levy replied in encouragement.

"You give me too much credit," Lucy replied, a little embarrassed at the praise.

"Not really." came Levy's simple reply.

"They want me to start tomorrow." Lucy informed her friend.

"Aw, but it's Saturday! Didn't you want to go to the Observatory?" Levy asked, a little disappointed.

"I did, but I have to do training so I can start next week. I'm so sorry, Levy." Lucy apologized, "I promise I will make it up to you!"

Levy giggled. "Well it was _your_ idea, Lucy. But hey, I will take the offer to let you make it up to me. One of these days I just might succeed in dragging you out to socialize with me!" she teased, causing Lucy pout and feign displease.

"So what happened to you hanging out with Jet and Droy?" Lucy asked, remembering that she had entirely forgotten to text Levy after closing up the library, only to find her in their dorm room with her face in a book anyway.

"Eh, I changed my mind and decided to stay in." Levy shrugged. "I've been texting this guy too! Oh and this book I recently got is really interesting."

"You, texting a guy? Like a guy you might _like_?" Lucy teased, noticing the flush that had appeared on Levy's face.

"N-no! I don't know! We're just talking!" Levy replied, flustered. Lucy gave off a small giggle, while Levy glared at her, clearly unamused by her friend's teasing.

Lucy had a hard time sleeping that night, the excitement of starting a new job as a part time barista at a coffee shop a few blocks away from the University and her dorm building keeping her from calming down.

She was slightly irritated when the sun began to peek its first light through the curtains of their room, indicating that the morning had come, and that she had slept so poorly.

Glancing at her cell phone, Lucy realized that it was just after six in the morning, and that she had to be to the coffee shop by seven to start training.

Levy was fast asleep, buried under her blanket and pillows without a care in the world, and Lucy was slightly envious at the sleep her friend was so obviously getting.

Pulling herself out of the warm comfort of her bed, Lucy headed towards the bathroom they shared, turning on the shower as she hoped the hot water would help her wake up and rejuvenate her a little bit. If that didn't, the at least it would be rather convenient to get a large cup of hot coffee when she got to work, she thought wryly.

Quickly getting herself cleaned up in the shower, she wrung her hair out, wet and freshly washed. She would leave it completely down today she thought. Quickly, she put on underwear, and pulled on her dark skinny jeans again, and this time slipped on a comfortable black sweater that was form fitted. The fall mornings in Magnolia were brisk, and the coming winter would be even colder.

After getting all dressed, she then dried her hair, threw on a little mascara, and deemed it good enough to go. Lucy exited the bathroom, tossing her damp towel on her bed, making a mental note to clean that up later, before fumbling around to find her basic black chelsea boots that she had worn just the day before.

Finally finding them, she once again glanced at her phone as it read almost six forty. It was probably going to be about a fifteen minute walk to the coffee shop, and she really didn't want to be late on her first day!

Quickly hurrying, she grabbed her bag and pea coat, and closed the door to her dorm room, rushing down the corridor and out the building as she threw on her white pea coat in the process.

There were some students out and about as there were some classes on Saturdays, mostly all in the mornings. The town seemed alive and bustling at this early hour, no doubt Saturday workers trying to get their morning coffee and breakfasts as they head to their jobs for the day.

Lucy set herself a quick pace as she checked the navigation on her phone to make sure that she was heading in the right direction towards the coffee shop.

At first, she was reluctant to wake up, grumpy even as her initial excitement had turned into a lack of sleep, but there was something about the early morning sun that just brought a level of calmness into her being.

After crossing a couple busy streets and traversing down a few blocks, she found herself staring at the coffee shop down on the corner of the street. It was situated on the corner of 12th avenue and Stonewalk avenue. Lucy pulled her phone from her pocket once again to double check the time. It was six-fifty-three. Good timing. She should get there right before her training shift started.

Finding herself at the coffee shop entrance, she pushed the door opening, a little bell on the door ringing as she entered into the cozy atmosphere of the cafe, the smell of baked good and coffee quickly assaulted her senses in a pleasant way that made her mouth water a little.

It was modernly furnished, yet had a homey feel to it. The big windows made for natural lighting that helped it feel open and fresh.

There was a silver long haired woman standing at the front, who gave Lucy a warm smile as she greeted her.

"You must be Lucy!" She exclaimed, as Lucy made her way to the front counter.

"Yes, I am! I think I'm looking for Mirajane? She asked me to come in for training today!" Lucy replied, automatically feeling strange need to explain herself.

"That would be me!" She cheerily replied. Lucy was slightly surprised, not expected this young cheery woman in front of her to be the owner of the coffee shop.

"O-oh, hi! It's nice to finally meet you! Thank you so much for giving me this job!" Lucy immediately thanked.

"I think you will be a great fit here! I just opened up here not that long ago." Mirajane began. "So anyway, let's get you started! First things first, let me show you how all the machines work, and then we can practice making some different coffees - I hope you are in the mood to drink coffee! It would be a waste if we didn't drink any of it."

Lucy smiled, excited at the prospect of getting her morning dose of caffeine. "I definitely am!"

"Good! Come back here! You can meet my sister Lisanna who helps me run the coffee shop. She will take care of things this morning while we get you trained!"

Lucy followed her new boss behind the counter, and into the back rooms which had shelves of an assortment of coffees, creamers, and different sauces and syrups.

A young woman, who had the same color as Mirajane's, though much shorter was sitting in the back room, drinking a cup of coffee while reading what Lucy assumed was the newspaper.

"Lisanna, Lucy is here!" Mirajane said, getting her sister's attention who looked up from the paper and gave Lucy a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Lisanna!" She greeted, standing up and giving Lucy a friendly hug.

"Customers will be coming in any minute."

"I know, I'll head up front right now." Lisanna replied with a cheery smile. She grabbed a barista apron on her way out.

"Okay, so there is a couple forms of paperwork that I will have you sign real quick, and then I will give you a quick tour. Then we can get started on the coffee machines, and taste testing?" Mirajane suggested, heading towards a little corner in the room where a folder was placed that Lucy assumed was probably her employee file.

"Okay! Here's my ID, and I will fill this out!" Lucy agreed, taking the folder from Mirajane and sitting at the table that Lisanna had been reading at.

"Thank you. I will just make a quick copy of it in the office. There is a pen in your folder. I will be right back." Mirajane replied with a smile, before dissapearing through a back door.

Lucy turned her attention to the folder, opening it up and looking at it's content. It asked general questions like her date of birth, address, contact information and so forth that she began filling out. This wasn't her first job, but after some really hard events in the last year, she hadn't worked a job in almost a year.

Mirajane returned just as Lucy had finished filling out the paperwork.

"All done?" Lucy's boss asked.

"Yep! Should be good to go!" Lucy replied.

"Okay, let's get started then!"

Lucy followed Mirajane around the back of the shop, eargerly taking in all the new information that she was being taught. She had always felt that she knew a bit about coffee, but she quickly realized that there was so much more to it than she initially realized.

It wasn't until Lisanna called for Mirajane that Lucy was snapped from her mesmerized thoughts on coffee.

"Sis! Our regular fire squad is here! I could use some help!" She called into the back, immediately grabbing Mirajane's and Lucy's attention. Mirajane seemed to immediately know what Lisanna was talking about as she motioned Lucy to follow her.

"Just come watch - I am going to help Lisanna get these coffee orders out real quick because it's a lot for her to do on her own."

Lucy nodded as she followed Mirajane to the front of the store.

She about stopped dead in her tracks when she rounded the corner to the front desk and once again, the bright, attention grabbing pink hair of the man she had met in the library yesterday came into full view.

Natsu was standing in the coffee shop, dressed in firefighter attire, chatting busily with some of his crew mates.

Lucy inwardly cursed at the joke that the universe was apparently trying to play on her. Strongly resisting the desire to shrink back and hide into the backroom, she stood beside Mirajane who was greeting the customers herself.

Somehow, it seemed that Natsu had realized that Lucy was there, standing behind the counter as his gaze shifted to her, and that same grin that he had first greeted her with was on his face. Lucy could only watch as he finished saying whatever it was to his crew mate before he walked right up to the counter, first greeting Mirajane in a friendly manner and asking if he could get the usual and handing her money before his attention once again turned to Lucy.

"I've never seen you working here before either." He commented with a toothy grin, his tone teasing, causing Lucy's cheeks to flush slightly.

"This is my first day." Lucy replied with a smile, answering his curiosity.

It looked as if he was about ready to open his mouth with a reply, when Mirajane interrupted him with a large steaming cup of coffee in a to go cup with a smile.

"Here, Natsu, stay out of trouble okay?" She said with a friendly grin.

"Well, you know me," He replied politely, his attention once again turning back to Lucy.

"Duty calls." He said to her with a shrug. "See you, Lucy." and with that, he turned away and once again started up a conversation with his crew mate.

It wasn't until the last of the fire crew left that Lucy realized that she had just been standing there.

"Lucy, let me show you the last area of the backroom, then we can get started on coffee!" Mirajane said happily, snapping Lucy from her state.

"Okay, yes! Sorry! I wish I was of more help." She replied hastily as she followed Mirajane into the backroom once more. She swore she heard the muffled snickering of Lisanna behind her back, but she brushed it off as her imagination, not know what on Earth Lisanna would be giggling about in the first place.

* * *

Okay, so there you have it! The first chapter of this fanfic! Usually my chapters are on average around 10,000 words long, but I felt that this was a good place to introduce things, and stop. Much more to happen in the next chapter.

So I would like to know your thoughts! Is this a story you feel would be interesting to read, and that you would like to see finished? Let me know in the reviews and thanks for reading!


	2. What Not to Say on a First Date

Well, getting on to chapter 2! Thank you to everyone for taking a chance on reading the first chapter, and to those who were thoughtful enough to leave a review!

Things from here on out should get fairly interesting now that I feel I've kind of got the setting of the story out of the way. I know I haven't given a quick summary of what this fanfic is about - this fanfic is a modern AU NALU story! It will deal with the progression of a relationship, as well as how Natsu and Lucy handle different trials that they face as their relationship forms and continues to become more intimate. Unfortunately, I really can't give away any more details than that because I feel it will take away some of the plot shock I have planned!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything FAIRY TAIL or related. Story plot and scenario are my own, characters are not, and are owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **What Not to Say on a First Date

* * *

A whole week had almost passed since the coffee shop run in with Natsu, and Lucy found that despite the fact that she didn't want to acknowledge it, she had been looking around for that familiar head of pink hair whenever she was working at the library, or at the two shifts she had worked at the coffee shop since.

Her mood had inevitably soured with disappointment with each passing day that went without so much as a hint of a certain pink haired man. It was now Friday, and Lucy was headed to the library for her usual Friday night shift as the librarian.

Levy wasn't the one who was there to switch shifts with her like usual. She remembered her roommate telling her that she had some plans this Friday, but to be honest, she had barely talked to Levy other than small quick chatting as they fell asleep. The other girl who was probably covering Levy's shift seemed to sense Lucy's soured mood as she said hi, quickly packed her things and rushed out of their with a quick bye in what seemed like a quick blur.

Lucy settled herself in the chair, opening her Astrology 101 book to try and skim through what they had gone over in class today, but she was finding herself largely uninterested and unfocused as her mind refused to let go of the fact that she had found herself eager at the idea of running into Natsu again.

Her whole library shift went painstakingly slow, and Natsu did not come to the library like he had last week. Lucy could only feel frustrated at herself at her confusion of everything. She scolded herself for being ridiculous - she didn't know anything about Natsu. He could be in a relationship, or married for crying out loud!

When nine o'clock finally rolled around, she was relieved to finally be done. She wanted to go grab a giant tub of ice cream, trade her clothes out for pajamas and binge watch chick flicks to try and work through whatever this ridiculous obsession was.

Her plans where interrupted however, when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. At first she ignored it, justifying that she was busy closing up the library and that she would look at whoever had tried to contact her later, but when her phone vibrated once again shortly after the first call, she irritatingly shoved her hand in her back jean pocket to fish for the blasted thing, looking at the caller ID and realizing it was Levy.

"Hi Levy," Lucy greeted, sounding a little more rude than she intended as she locked the last door the library.

"Hey, Lucy! Did you just finish up your shift at the library?" She asked in turn, seemingly unbothered by the blonde's tone of voice.

"Yeah, just finished locking up. What's up? Must be important since you called twice." Lucy almost snapped.

"So remember how you said you owed me one last weekend," Levy began, still seeming to ignore the blonde's soured mood. Lucy inwardly cursed at herself. So much for her introverted plans for the night of pigging out on ice cream in her pajamas and crying at chick flicks. She had a feeling she knew exactly where Levy's questions and requests were going.

"Yes," Lucy replied, hoping that her roommate would get straight to the point.

"Well, I noticed you've been kinda down this week Lucy," Levy admitted. "I'm not really sure why, but I'm cashing out on that favor. I really want you to come out with me tonight and socialize. I would drag Cana with me, but she's out of town visiting her father which means I don't have a drinking buddy…" she trailed off, pausing for a moment as if contemplating how to continue, "plus, I kind of sort of am meeting this guy. It's a casual setting! He's bringing his friends so I'm bringing mine. Jet and Droy are going but it really seems a little weird for me to show up with just two guys - please Lucy!"

Lucy sighed. She knew it. As much as she wanted to tell Levy no and deal with the repercussions of her utter disappointment later, she didn't want to leave her best friend by herself for one, two she did tell her that she owed her for skipping out on her last week (even if it was Lucy's plan that she was dragging Levy along with in the first place) and three, maybe being slightly inebriated would be just as good as a gallon of ice cream.

"Okay, I guess I will go." Lucy agreed, giving in to her friend. Levy sounded way too excited about meeting this guy anyway. "Wait, are you meeting the guy you've been texting since last week?!"

"Y-yes!" Lucy could almost imagine the furious blush her friend must have. "Thank you Lucy! I promise we will have fun! I think you need it! I'm not sure what you have been upset about this week, but let's have some fun! I'm in our room getting ready!"

"You're not going to make me wear a dress are you?" Lucy whined, now really reconsidering agreeing to going out instead of snuggling in comfortable clothes in her warm bed.

"Do you really have to ask?" Levy asked, as if in disbelief. Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course not.

"Okay, okay. Well I will be there in a few!" Lucy sighed in defeat, her mood actually improving a little, knowing that Levy was giving her space, but that she was also was a caring friend.

"Sounds good!" Levy replied, saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Lucy shoved her phone back into her pocket, readjusting her heavy backpack full of notebooks and textbooks as she made the five minute walk back to her dorm room. It was slightly chilly out, encouraging her to walk at a quicker pace. It wouldn't be long before Winter would arrive, and Winter was her least favorite season.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of her dorm room, unlocking the door to let her inside. She could hear music playing, something that both her and Levy liked to have on in the background whenever they cleaned or were getting ready to go out, even if the latter happened on a much rarer occasion.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy called as the blonde stepped inside and dropped her back by the door. She looked up to find her blue haired friend with a wide grin on her face. She was wearing a short ruffle hemmed dress that was sleeveless and had a mock neck. It was white with pretty gold beading over it. This was the dress that Levy liked the wear when she particularly wanted to look good. Lucy immediately knew that her blue haired friend wanted to make an impression on this guy she was meeting.

"Are you going to make me wear heels?" Lucy questioned while half whining, already knowing what the answer was when Levy shot her a look that answered that.

"Mmhmm and you _are_ going to wear a dress," Levy affirmed. "And yes, it _does_ have to be club appropriate," she added, knowing that Lucy would try to get away with something more conservative and comfortable due to her mood.

It wasn't that Lucy didn't have shorter, more revealing things. In fact, for the most part, Lucy wasn't all that insecure about her figure. However, if it was cold, and if she wasn't in the mood, she was fine with dressing like, as Levy and Cana would put it, a 'conservative older woman in her forties'.

Before Lucy could so much as think about protesting, Levy went straight to her closet, rummaging through it and pulling out the one dress that Lucy had not dared to wear, but had bought on a whim on one of the many shopping trips she had with her friends.

"No, not that one!" Lucy almost squeaked, moving to try and snatch the dress from Levy who quickly yanked it out of her reach.

"Why not? This dress is a show stopper!" Levy encouraged.

"Because I would have to go without panties!" Lucy almost shrieked. "And it's not like I'm going so I can _impress_ someone." That black dress that Levy was holding hostage was definitely one that flattered all of Lucy's assets no doubt, but there was one thing about it that had prevented her from actually wearing it.

The black form fitted dress had sheer mesh panels that went down both sides. She could never wear panties without them showing!

"Actually," Levy argued. "I went and got you a little something just for that!" She turned around, pulling off a little package off her bed before handing Lucy both the dress and the item. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise at both the slyness of her friend who had clearly intended on her wearing that dress all along, as well as her thoughtfulness.

"Well, I guess you made sure I couldn't have an excuse," Lucy sassed while rolling her eyes, causing her shorter friend to give her a playful slap on the arm.

"Come on, get changed! We are supposed to be there in thirty minutes!" Levy encouraged, ushering Lucy towards their bathroom and shutting the door behind the blonde after practically shoving her in.

Lucy sighed, staring that the little package that Levy had given her that contained the one that that Lucy needed in order to wear this blasted dress - strapless panties. They were a small piece of soft fabric that the edges were gel and sticky. Enough to cover literally everything with the exception of the hips.

Quickly, she threw her clothes off, bra and all and put on the lace panties. The dress itself had built in padding for her bust, which was needed considering that it had a mesh sweetheart neckline with a bare back. The mesh was still revealing to the bust, and came up all the way to her neck with had a bow that tied in a mock neck fashion as well. It was feminine which was what Lucy really liked about the dress. The front and back black solid pieces covered everything, while the sheer mesh side panels were teasing. The dress came down mid thigh. She would be freezing on her way to the club, but she knew she would be grateful for the lack of clothes when she got there. The club that she knew Levy had in mind was always fairly warm as it was a popular hang out.

She would have to do something quick with her hair, and touch up her makeup and maybe add a lip color. Exiting the bathroom, she looked at Levy for approval.

"You look absolutely stunning in that dress!" Levy exclaimed happily. "I wouldn't be surprised if you don't find a hot date!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't have time for that, and I don't do hookups." Lucy deflected.

"A date every now and then may not be a bad thing, you know." Levy argued easily.

Lucy realized that she was twirling her hair, beginning to feel slightly embarrassed in her little ensemble, but at the same time, a little confident. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she did look good. Some black heels would complete the outfit.

"Let's do something with that hair!" Levy commented. "We should put it up so that the cute bow at the back can show!"

Lucy nodded. Despite all of her reluctance, she was beginning to feel a little better, even a little excited at going out to have fun. She found her mind slipping however as thoughts of a certain pink haired guy invaded them, wondering if he would look at her if he saw her in this dress. Lucy immediately pushed the traitorous thoughts into the deep recess of her mind.

* * *

The trip to the club had indeed been a bit chilly, and it felt like forever before the security let the two of them inside after checking that they were both of age. Lucy had only been here once before, to celebrate her turning twenty one and being legal age to enter these kinds of places. That was a night that she had little memory of, but she knew that she never wanted to get that drunk again. Her raging hangover the next morning had been more than enough. Levy had more than a couple stories of her embarrassing actions for the night that the blue haired midget would giggle to.

They could hear the booming music from outside the club when they had first pulled up to the building, and it was even louder inside and crowded with people. Levy grabbed her arm, quickly leading the two of them over to Jet and Droy who were bickering over something, but friendly as ever upon seeing the two of them.

"Hey Levy, Hey Lucy!" They greeted. "We haven't seen you in a while Lucy." Jet added with a grin. "You look... nice."

Lucy blushed at the compliment, even knowing their relationship was completely platonic.

"Thanks."

"So when is this date of yours supposed to be here?" Droy asked, sipping on what looked like a soda. He was dressed casually as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Well, I think that we are a little early." Levy admitted. "But he's coming with a bunch of his friends. Thought it might take the edge off if it was more casual."

"Well if that's the case, don't mind us. We're here to have fun too!" Jet encouraged. "You girls can do whatever. Let us know if there is a problem though."

"We will," Levy answered with a smile. "I appreciate you coming out with me tonight."

Lucy was listening to their conversation, looking at the bar and considering what she might order when she thought she caught a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye, catching her attention as she turned her head to see three guys and a girl entering the club. Her face flushed as the realization that the pink was actually the pink hair of none other than Natsu who was dressed up in black slacks and a white button up that was casually untucked, and unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

Oh now the universe wanted to play a cruel joke on her!

Quickly she averted her gaze, trying to look elsewhere and occupy herself with something else as she all of a sudden had the urge to shrink into the crowd and hopefully disappear. She had been wondering when she might see him all week, and as luck would have it, he shows up _here_ of all places with her dressed like_ this_. The thought had crossed her mind earlier but for it to actually happen?

She was about to try and engage in conversation with her three friends who were chatting about their classes when a low voice interrupted them, though she knew that it wasn't Natsu's.

"Blue hair and short," the voice came, though there was a teasing undertone to the words, "Levy?" he questioned casually. Jet, Droy, Levy and Lucy turned towards the person addressing them when she realized that Natsu must have come with them as a group. Brown eyes met onyx and she prayed he couldn't see her embarrassed blush under his intense gaze and wide grin.

"Gajeel, then?" Levy asked with a polite smile.

"Yeah!" He replied with a grin. "These are my friends I brought along," immediately beginning to introduce those in his group. "Gray and Juvia, and…" he paused as if perplexed at Natsu and Lucy's expressions, "Natsu."

"Nice to meet you all." Levy greeted.

"This guy's been talking about you all week," Natsu piped up, pointing at the man beside him. Gajeel had long black hair and some piercings on his face. He was dressed similarly to Natsu, but in all black. He glared at Natsu, muttering what Lucy thought was a _shut up._

"Oh, is that so?" Levy asked, seemingly pleasantly surprised. "These are my friends, Jet, Droy, and Lucy." She introduced. No one seemed to know that Natsu and Lucy were actually already acquainted.

Everyone said their greetings in response.

Gajeel finally cleared his throat, clearly nervous, though that seemed strange for a man of his stature. Based on his appearance, _rough_ and maybe _trouble_ were easily Lucy's first assumptions about the guy. Did Levy have a clue about what she was getting herself into? Levy hadn't exactly dated the best of guys in the past, and she was hoping that she was past that.

"Well then, Levy can I get you a drink?" he asked, before an awkward silence fell on all of them after their introductions. Lucy was surprised at his polite offer.

"Yeah, sure!" she replied cheerily. With that, the two of them went off towards the bar.

"I would like to dance, Gray." Juvia boldly said. Upon first glance, Gray seemed uninterested, but Lucy caught his movement as he grabbed Juvia's hand, seemingly silently communicating with her his approval as she dragged him towards the dance floor.

"Well, I'm going to use the bathroom," Jet added, taking off himself, and Droy mentioned he was going to go for another drink at the bar.

This left Lucy and Natsu alone near the entrance of the club where some tall tables and chairs had been arranged.

"So, you weren't at the coffee shop on Wednesday," Natsu began, trying to break the ice between them. He had had his hands shoved casually into his pockets, but his attention was completely on Lucy as he talked. Lucy suddenly felt as if she was getting hot, her heart beginning to pound loudly in her ears. Wednesday? Well, she hadn't worked that day.

"I wasn't scheduled to work that day." Lucy replied giving him a shy smile.

"Hm… that so? Will you be working tomorrow?" he questioned smoothly. Natsu moved to settle himself on a chair by the table they were standing by, leaning onto the table casually. Lucy followed suit so that they could continue their conversation.

"Yes." she admitted pausing for just a second as if she was contemplation on whether she should say her next sentence. "I didn't know you were a firefighter." she added.

"Yeah, been a firefighter for the last four years," he answered. "Went straight into it after high school."

Based on that alone, she immediately knew that Natsu had to be older than her by at least a couple years.

"So you are a firefighter and go to school?" Lucy asked, becoming genuinely curious.

"Yeah, but I only go to school in the evenings part time. Being a firefighter for the city demands some interesting work hours, but I've always wanted to be one." Natsu divulged. "What about you? Obviously a student, librarian, and barista now?"

Lucy smiled, laughing a little. "Yeah, I guess so! I'm in my junior year. I'm working on my bachelors for English Literature."

"And... Astrology?" Natsu asked with a smile, causing Lucy to feel hot.

"Ah, no. I'm taking that as an elective actually. A hobby." Lucy felt shy at his observation. He must have seen her textbook that she had pretended to be reading that night in the library. Had he been paying that much attention?

"So Lucy,' Natsu continued. "Are you any good at teaching English?"

It was Lucy's turn to smile, this time feeling like she could tease the pink haired man beside her. "Oh that depends… are you struggling with anything in specific?" she inquired, sounding more flirtatious than she had perhaps intended. Natsu grinned, seemingly happy to play along.

"Well, historical literature really isn't a strong suit of mine." he admitted. Lucy noticed he seemed confident in admitting it.

She was just about to reply when Levy and Gajeel had made their way over to them, Levy shooting Lucy a suggestive, curious glance which Lucy brushed off. Sometimes Levy get's ideas and runs with it.

"Well you two seem to be getting along," Gajeel observed aloud, taking a sip of his beer. Levy was holding a drink of her own, though it looked like some sort of cocktail instead of what her date was drinking.

"We've actually met before," Natsu divulged cheerily. Lucy smiled shyly, knowing that Levy was going to question her later about this.

"Oh so she's the girl you were talking about." Gajeel grinned, causing Natsu to immediately seem uncomfortable at that little bit of information being revealed. "Well, I think I'm going to take shorty here to dance," he said, motioning to Levy beside him who was blushing.

"Hey!" she exclaimed playfully as if offended by his nickname. "Short or not, I've got some moves on that dance floor." she challenged.

"Well then, let's go and leave these two be! It's our date after all and they're tag-alongs" Gajeel joked with a grin, motioning for Levy to follow him. Levy glanced back at Lucy, once again giving her a look of silent communication before following her date to the dance floor. Lucy knew that Levy was going to drill her about this later.

* * *

Fate seemed to think it was hilarious when Natsu hadn't seen a certain blonde all week, and the moment he stepped into the club _she_ was there, dressed up in something that clung to a figure that Natsu had clearly only gotten a small view of underneath her comfy sweater and jeans.

He had already found Lucy cute, but seeing her this way elicited less than modest thoughts to run through his mind. He noticed that some other males in the club were eyeing her themselves as she seemed largely unaware of just how attractive she was.

It turned out, his friend Gajeel had set up a date with her friend, Levy, and now, Natsu wasn't as irritated that he had been dragged out of his house for the night, even after a long day at the station, and another long one in store for tomorrow.

After managing to get her attention with conversation, a few questions and an interruption from their friends, Natsu found himself wanting to spend more time with Lucy for the night. He had wanted to meet her again.

"Did you want someone to tutor you in historical literature?" Lucy asked, causing Natsu to snap out of his thoughts. Was she offering to help him maybe?

"Would you be willing to help me?" He asked, smiling while he studied Lucy's expression. It was dark in the club, and the music was loud, but he could see the flush on her cheeks as he bluntly asked.

"Um, sure!" She replied, but Natsu caught the shakiness in her voice. He could tell that she felt a little unsure - they were still barely acquaintances after all - but nevertheless he felt a sort of happiness swell in his chest that she agreed.

It meant exchanging their contact information and getting to see her more.

"Thanks! It would help me out a lot!" he was genuinely thankful, and cheery. He pulled his phone from the right pocket of his slacks.

"Do you have a transferable profile?" He asked casually. He was trying to seem confident and relaxed, but to be honest, part of him was scared that she was going to reject him at the last minute.

"I do… but I've never exchanged it with anyone else before. Levy did it for me." She admitted sheepishly. "Technological stuff is really not my strong suit." She added with a nervous laugh.

"I'll show you how." Natsu offered. "If you load up your profile, and hit the transfer wireless, all we have to do is touch our phones and it will transfer our contact information."

"Okay!" Lucy grabbed her phone out, swiping through her screens. "This here, right?" She asked, showing Natsu her phone screen.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, just press that button," he said, pointing to the green button on the bottom right screen.

He watched as she pressed the button he instructed, waiting for him. He pulled up his info on his phone, holding it up to Lucy who brought her phone to his, touching them softly. A chime went off on both of their phones, along with a notification saying that their contact information had been received, asking if they would like to add them to each other's contact book.

"So, do you dance, Lucy?" Natsu asked, shoving his phone back into his pocket. She put hers back into the clutch she had brought with her. Natsu stood up from his chair, waiting for the blonde's answer.

"Well I mean if you call how people dance at clubs dancing, sure." She teased. Natsu noticed more details on Lucy's dress and decided that it looked way too good on her, and the tease of showing skin was really distracting, but he was adamant in keeping those thoughts to himself.

"You want to dance, then?"

Lucy nodded with a smile. Natsu offered her his hand, watching as Lucy tentatively placed hers in his. The second her skin touched his, it sent what felt like a jolt of electricity up the length of his arm and into his chest, causing his heartbeat to quicken. He smiled, wrapping his fingers gently around hers, before leading them to the dance floor. They pushed their way past a few people to get to the heart of the action. Natsu pulled Lucy closer once he found a spot big enough for the both of them.

He let go of her hand, smiling as he began to sway to the beat of the club music. He watched as Lucy began to do the same. Natsu had been to clubs before, and had danced with different girls before, most of them eager to dance with him - which ended up in much more 'intimate' dancing positions - but for some reason, he didn't want to come off too strong with Lucy. He was going to let her lead them in their dancing. He could tell that she was a bit nervous.

At first, they had a little bit of distance between them, but it seemed that distance shortened quickly as Lucy leaned in to ask him more questions.

"So, Natsu," she began, almost yelling in order to be heard over the loud sound of the music, "Are you seeing anyone?" She was bold in asking, which threw Natsu off guard a little, but he couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed her hand, playfully motioning to twirl her in which she caught on quickly and allowed him to do so, which gave Natsu a little bit of a confidence boost in closing the gap between them. Her back was to him when he leaned in closer to her to speak into her ear, answering her question.

"I'm not. Are you?" He questioned back playfully. He could feel her stiffen at his closeness and for a moment, he was ready to curse himself for blowing it and maybe going too far in making her uncomfortable, but she smiled and began swaying her hips almost right up against his front side. He immediately flushed, upon the realization of things becoming tighter southward in reaction to his dance partner.

The music had a good beat going, and Natsu boldly, but gently placed his hands and each side of the narrow of Lucy's waist - which was tiny and warm to his touch, and began to match her rhythm. It took a lot of control to not close to tiny gap between them, place his hands on her curvaceous hips and grind on her backside to the beat like many of the other club dancers were doing around them.

He couldn't help but wonder if she was maybe teasing him on purpose.

They danced like that for a while, Natsu feeling progressively hotter when Lucy moved to turn as face him, in which he let go of her waist immediately as she leaned in to talk into his ear.

"Can we go get a drink?" she suggested. "It's really hot in here."

Natsu nodded in approval. "Yeah, of course!"

He was surprised when she grabbed his hand, leading him off the middle of the dance floor and towards the bar. He noticed the look of disapproval on other guys who were eyeing the blonde, and part of him felt smug knowing that he had her attention. He was disappointed however, when she let his hand go once they were out of the thick of the crowd as he followed her to the bar counter.

"Can I have a Mai Tai please," Lucy asked the bartender who seemed happy to give her his attention as she leaned over the counter. Natsu followed suit quickly, eyeing the bartender.

"I'd like a Pina Colada," he requested coolly, though the look in his eye seemed inadvertently to tell the bartender to back off on the blonde when he noticed that he was looking Lucy over.

"Never would of pinned you for a sweet drink kind of guy." Lucy teased as she turned her attention from the bartender and back to Natsu.

"If I'm drinking, I'm drinking something I enjoy. I don't care for the bravado of drinking for appearances."

Lucy flashed one of her smiles that Natsu was finding he liked eliciting from her.

"Touche."

Natsu appreciated that she didn't judge him for his choice of drink. He'd had some bad dates in the past.

The bartender set their drinks on the counter, rambling off the total with a grunt. Lucy immediately began rummaging in her clutch to pay for hers, but Natsu pulled a twenty out of his pocket much quicker, telling the bartender to keep the change (though, it was far more of a tip than he felt the bartender deserved).

Surprised, Lucy gave Natsu a thank you.

"Don't worry about it," he replied nonchalantly while they both sipped on their drinks.

Levy and Gajeel seemed to emerge from nowhere out of the crowd as they greeted them.

"Hey, we finally found you!" Levy said happily. Natsu could tell that she was slightly buzzed, but Gajeel seemed largely unaffected in comparison after his beer.

"Yeah we came over here to grab a drink," Lucy answered with a smile.

"Where's Gray and Juvia?" Natsu asked in which Gajeel responded with a shrug. Speaking of which, it was a few seconds after that Gray and Juvia appeared behind Levy and Gajeel.

"I think we are going to head out. Early morning tomorrow." Gray announced. Juvia's arm was wrapped around his. Natsu was pretty sure he knew what 'early morning' translated to as he snickered.

"You're bailing out already, popsicle?" Natsu teased, causing Gray to frown.

"You gonna be responsible, flame brain?" He retorted with a grunt. Natsu rolled his eyes at his friend who smirked at them.

"It was nice to meet you, Lucy." Juvia said, making small talk, with Gray agreeing. Gray then quietly muttered something to Natsu causing him to glare at the dark haired man. Of course Natsu was going to treat Lucy well. However, his teasing at him actually spending time with a girl instead of his sweaty dude co-workers was what really pissed him off.

They said their final goodbyes before waving each other off.

"Actually, I think we want to go catch a late movie." Levy admitted, smiling at Gajeel. "Do you guys want to come? Jet and Droy are headed home for the night." She asked. Natsu looked at Lucy, curious as to what her response was going to be. She glanced back at him, as if wondering what he wanted to do, but she gave an apologetic smile.

"I'd love to go," she said, making it a point not to speak for Natsu, "but I have an early morning shift."

"I do as well," Natsu apologized. "So I think I'm going to have to skip out this time too."

"Oh, okay. Well then," Levy shrugged. "Lucy, text me you got home safe?" she asked. Lucy nodded.

"You be careful too," Lucy replied.

"I will. Gajeel is gonna take good care of me." Levy assured her. "Pretty hard to not feel safe with a police officer." She giggled.

"Good, because if he doesn't, Gray and I will kick his ass." Natsu grunted, causing the black haired man to glare at him.

"I'd like to see you try."

Levy, Lucy, and Natsu all laughed at their nonsense before Levy and Gajeel said their final goodbye to rush out and catch their movie, once again leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"We should probably head out." Lucy said, setting down her mostly empty drink onto the counter as she stood up, straightening her dress. Natsu did the same, setting down his empty glass onto the counter as well, trying not to stare as Lucy straightened herself out.

"Yeah, probably." He agreed with a smile. The two of them began to head towards the front doors of the club, both of them a little shy and unsure of what to talk about. Natsu opened the door for Lucy, who thanked him in return as they exited the establishment.

It was by far colder outside than it was in the club, especially with the time that had passed. Natsu pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was just barely past midnight. He glanced over to see that Lucy had grabbed her phone as well. He didn't mean to pry, but he did catch a glance at what she was doing. It looked like she was ordering herself a taxi, which made him slightly panic at the idea of them calling it a night already, logic of reasonable sleep be damned.

"Hey, I can give you a ride home if you want." He suddenly blurted out, trying to compose himself to not make his offer seem desperate or creepy. Lucy's attention turned to him, her big brown eyes blinking as if she wasn't quite sure what he had just said.

"Oh really? Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked finally. "I take public transport all the time since I don't have a car."

"It's not a problem!" Natsu reassured her. "Besides I kinda feel responsible for making sure you get home safe." he added. He could see the blush rise to the blonde's face once again as she gave him a shy smile.

"Oh that's sweet," she teased. "I guess I will take you up on your offer then."

"Alright, I'm parked this way." he motioned, holding his arm out for Lucy. Date or not, he was still a gentleman. At least, he tried to be. It seemed that she took up his offer when he felt her left arm hook around his right, and once again he felt that same jolt of electricity at their touch causing him to stiffen uncomfortably.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to Natsu's car, but Lucy had to resist the urge to snuggle closer to Natsu as they walked. It was freezing outside, and this is where she knew she would regret wearing what she did to the club, and Natsu felt like a human heater next to her.

Hearing the beep of a car unlocking, she noticed that the car Natsu drove wasn't what she was expecting, though she wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting when Natsu said he drove. Turns out, Natsu owned a newer Toyota Corolla and it seemed… almost too practical for someone who was a single guy. Most single guys liked to flaunt off their cars, usually either ridiculous trucks or suped up - poorly Lucy might add - sports cars. While she didn't necessarily have a lot of experience with that herself, both Levy and Cana did.

Natsu led her right to the passenger door, opening it for her as she awkwardly got in, giving him a soft thank you as he shut the door for her. The interior was leather, and she wriggled around a little to try and get used to the cold sting of the fabric as she reached for the seat belt. Natsu had made his way around the car, opening the driver door and getting in himself. Smoothly, he pushed a button that ignited the engine, the starter turning and it purring to life.

"Cold? I have seat warmers." Natsu offered, breaking the silence.

"I'd love that, thank you." Lucy once again praised. She watched as Natsu pressed two buttons, the lights turning on and she assumed that he had probably turned on his own seat warmer as well.

"Alright, where am I taking you to?" Natsu asked nonchalantly, putting on his own seatbelt and then putting the car into reverse. Lucy realized that it was intriguing that he was driving a manual, rather than an automatic.

"I actually live on campus, so I guess to the university." Lucy answered sheepishly. Natsu seemed a little surprised at her answer, but nodded nevertheless.

"Cool. At least I know how to get there… Oh, here." Natsu began to point at the console. "You can put on whatever you like to listen to."

"I'm good with whatever you have on." Lucy deferred, noticing a quiet sound in the background. She saw that he had just a local radio station on that played some of the newest music hit.

"Okay. Well if you change your mind, go for it." Natsu assured her.

"I have to admit," Lucy began, now feeling the warmth of the seat heater really start to feel soothing, "I didn't expect you to drive something so practical." Natsu chuckled.

"That's an interesting conversation starter," he teased, causing Lucy to immediately feel embarrassed at saying anything. "Lemme guess, single guy, must compensate with large truck or modded out -terribly, might I add- old sports car?"

At this Lucy couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles on how dead on Natsu was with her assumption, almost as if he had read her mind.

"Okay, so that really is a stereotype!" She joked. Natsu laughed in response.

"Maybe for some… That never really fit with me though. I have a little sister I care for." He admitted, causing Lucy to all of a sudden be more intrigued. "Although, she moved away to college this last year, so maybe the sports car doesn't have to be a pipe dream." he teased knowingly.

"A little sister?" Lucy asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, adoptive, to be honest." Natsu admitted. Though his admission only made Lucy even more curious. She was quickly realizing that Natsu was anything but the typical guy, and it made her feel even more subconscious.

"Adoptive? Did you parents adopt her?" Lucy questioned.

"Actually, no. I did." Natsu corrected. "My parents died when I was little."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Lucy apologized, unsure of what to say about that.

"Eh, it's all good. It was a long time ago! My little sister, Wendy is pretty much in the same boat. Parents died when she was little."

Lucy could detect a hint of hesitance in Natsu's voice as he explained things lightly, and wondered if he was uncomfortable about the subject. It wasn't exactly something that basic acquaintances discussed. She almost felt like she was intruding a little. Even though this wasn't a first date, it definitely wasn't a topic that would be discussed on one.

"So, you're a firefighter, a student, and you take care of your little sister?" Lucy asked, trying lighten the mood a little.

"That about sums me up, sure," Natsu chucked. "Gotta say, you're actually the first girl I've ever told or asked. That's pretty bold of you."

Lucy blushed. "S-sorry!"

"No need to apologize. I guess, anyone I've ever dated never really cared. Can't say I've really been past a second or third date." Natsu admitted sheepishly.

Seriously, Lucy wondered how a guy like Natsu wasn't already snatched up. In her mind, he might as well be a unicorn, and that didn't even consider the fact that he had absurd pink hair. She had never once met a guy like him!

When the campus came into view, as well as Lucy's dorm building, her chest sank a little. Natsu's warm car was already making her wish that she could stay with him longer, but part of her wanted to just get to know the guy.

"Ah, there's my place." Lucy said, their previous topic now put on hold.

"That one there?" Natsu asked, taking one hand off the wheel to point at it.

"Yeah. You can just pull over there," Lucy instructed. "It has strict policies for the opposite gender since it's an all girls dorm."

"Okay, do you want me to walk you to the front?" Natsu asked as he pulled over in front of the building. There was a little walkway that led up to the building.

"No, it's okay. I think I will be fine… thank you for the ride though. This was definitely better than calling for a taxi." Lucy praised.

"Anytime." Natsu grinned. For a moment, brown eyes locked with onyx ones, both of them a little unsure of what to say next. He gave Lucy a grin though that sent her heart beating hard in her chest as she gave him a shy smile back.

"Thanks again. Good night, Natsu." Lucy finally said, opening the car door and letting herself out.

"Night, Lucy. See you later." He wished back. Lucy gave him a small wave as she shut the door, turning herself towards the dorm building and heading to the dorm room she called home. Her feet ached like crazy, and the chill of the night was less than pleasant. She was eager to get inside, get changed into her comfortable clothes and crash.

As she walked towards the building, she expected to hear Natsu pull away, wondering why he hadn't though she didn't dare to look back in fear of coming off weird. It wasn't until she finally got to the door of the building that she heard him pull away, and she dared to look back. He had waited to make sure that she was safe in the building before leaving her.

Lucy's heart was beating erratically in her chest as the last smile and look Natsu gave her in the car was burned into her mind.

If she was trying to not fall for him, it was probably too late.

* * *

_Smooth_. Natsu frowned as he pulled away from the curb after making sure that Lucy had gotten inside her dorm building safely. If anything, divulging that much of himself was probably the end of any sort of romantic chance that he might have had with the blonde. It had never once been a good date topic. Any girl that he had dated and revealed that much of himself to in the third date or so had all ghosted him.

He was still berating himself for being so stupid when the vibration of his phone caught his attention. He honestly wasn't much of a texter and driver, especially considering that so many times his job had forced him to face the reality of consequences of that decision. However, as he glanced at his phone, he realized that the notification had Lucy's name on it.

Now he was curious.

Opening up the notification, it was a text from the blonde.

'**Thanks again for the ride! I'll be at the coffee shop tomorrow.'**

Immediately, Natsu felt some relief. Okay, so maybe he still had a chance. She had started up a conversation with him again.

He actually didn't live too far from the campus himself - he had a place both close to the campus and the fire station which made things fairly convenient. He had been lucky in getting the place, and even luckier that it was so affordable for where it was in the city. The older lady who owned the building was someone he had once helped, and she had returned the favor tenfold.

He waited until he pulled his car into the parking garage, shutting his Corolla off before once again glancing at the text.

'**How many times are you going to say thank you? Duty calls tomorrow.'**

He felt a little bold in replying that way, but was pleasantly surprised when his phone dinged another notification almost immediately.

'**Well we both better get some shut eye, then.'**

Natsu smiled before replying.

'**That's only going to happen if we actually say good night.'**

Natsu's phone dinged once again.

' **Haha well that's true. I do need my beauty sleep after all.'**

Natsu couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he rolled his eyes. As if she needed beauty sleep.

'**Night, Lucy.' **

"**Night, Natsu."**

With that, he shoved his phone in his pocket, getting out of the car, locking it before heading towards the elevators in the garage. He didn't know why, but he had a smile plastered on his face, thinking about the blonde. It didn't take her long to text him after they had separated. Didn't she know the rules of flirting? Were they flirting?

One thing was for sure though. He probably wasn't going to sleep worth a damn if he kept imagining Lucy in that damn dress.

* * *

Yay chapter two is FINISHED!

What do you guys think? I found this chapter to be really fun to write! There is going to be so much teasing! I love slow burns that are heated.

So yeah, as a couple notes, I know that Juvia always talks in a way that refers to herself in 3rd form. I just don't like writing her that way. Sorry if that bothers you.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Study With Me

Hiiiiiii there. I know. It's been forever since I've updated. I took a hiatus from updating any of my fanfics for a while. I don't like to write when I just don't have any motivation whatsoever to write. I've been reading a lot of books, and also have been spending time on my digital art, learning the ins and outs of using a paint program and my digital tablet!

I have been loving the 100 year quest chapters that have been coming out, and I am so sad that the Fairy Tail anime is close to coming to an end! I am excited that everyone has been animated though and that they've added so many extra little scenes!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy chapter three! This is a slow burn, but you know, we will get there. There will be some bumps and things in the future! But just wait, things are going to spicy and hot too!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Study With Me

* * *

Lucy was regretting the late night she had when the loud buzzing of her alarm went off on her phone, signaling that it was time for her to wake up and get ready for her Saturday shift at the coffee shop.

She was also eternally grateful that she worked at a coffee shop, because she was going to need a lot of it to get through the day.

Turning off her phone alarm and stretching the tiredness from her body with a light moan, she looked over to see that her blue haired roommate hadn't returned, meaning things must have gone pretty well the night before. Really well - Levy almost never stayed out.

Then again, even with the late night, Lucy had to admit that it was one of the best nights that she had enjoyed in a long time. The image of a certain someone with a carefree - and handsome - grin coming to mind.

She had to get herself under control. They were friends. At least, she felt that she could consider them friends now. Judging by everything that he had divulged to her, he didn't exactly scream interested in getting into a relationship - he was a busy guy with a lot of priorities.

Sighing, she finally mustered up the energy to get out of bed and head into the shower. The shower should wake her up enough to get ready and get the coffee shop so she could get some coffee in her system before the day started. Lucy wondered when she would see Natsu again. He had said that he had to work today, but that wasn't exactly an admission that he would be going to the coffee shop, even if he had asked if she would be there.

Part of her wanted to text him, but she fought back the urge. The last thing she wanted to do was seem desperate, and she had already texted him the night before, disappointed that the night had come to an end.

She went about her morning routine, washing up and putting on some light makeup. She was grateful that Mira required her to wear black - it was such an easy color, and she did happen to have a lot of it in her casual wardrobe. Usually, she would have reached for some black jeans and a comfortable sweater, but today she decided to go for something a little more form fitting. Sticking with black skinny jeans, she also threw on a knitted, fitted black mock neck sweater. She would still be wearing an apron anyway which did help to cinch her small waist when she did wear her less form fitted shirts, but it didn't change the fact that a form fitted shirt still hugged her figure better.

Or maybe she was just being silly considering all of this in the first place. It was just Natsu after all. Even so, she couldn't help but feel like she had noticed him look her way more than once the night before.

Sighing, she decided to just stick with what she had on, slipping on some comfortable black flats before grabbing the things she needed to head out of the door. The days were still getting chillier. Winter would be settling in before she knew it.

Quickly, she locked the door behind her as she made her way out of the dorm room, and towards the coffee shop. The morning smelled fresh, even with the bustling of the city that had already started the day's rush.

"Hi Lucy!" Lisanna greeted as Lucy stepped into the shop, the smell of fresh coffee invading her sense of smell in a delightful way.

"Morning!" Lucy greeted back with a smile. Tired as she was, she was still genuinely happy to be here. She really liked both Mira and Lisanna.

"Want a cup of coffee? You do look a little tired." Lisanna noticed, a sort of small coy grin on her face.

"Actually that would be great - I stayed out way later than I should have last night." Lucy mumbled causing the younger of the two Strauss sisters to giggle.

"Ooooh, got a good story to go with it?" Lisanna teased. Lucy was about to say something when she realized that both Lisanna and Mira knew Natsu, and she suddenly became embarrassed.

"Ah, I was just out late with a friend is all. Lost track of time." Lucy replied, unsure of whether or not to reveal specifics. Luckily, it seemed that Lisanna was unbothered by it, not asking more as she went to make Lucy a coffee.

The store would be opening soon, so Lucy quickly headed into the back room to get her apron. Mira was sitting back there, working on what looked like stock inventory papers or something as she looked up to greet Lucy.

"Morning Lucy!" She greeted.

"Morning Mirajane." Lucy greeted in response, wondering if Mirajane had heard any of her and Lisanna's conversation out front. If she did, she didn't make a sound to say anything about it.

"Sorry, I am just finishing up some paperwork that has to get done. I trust you and Lisanna can handle the front for a little while?" Mirajane asked sweetly. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I think I've got the hang out things now! Though I don't know if my coffee tastes as good as yours and Lisanna's yet," Lucy replied honestly. Mirajane gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure your coffee tastes just fine!" She offered. Lucy returned the smile with one of her own.

"Thanks. I'll head out there, then." With that, Lucy finished tying on her apron and headed out to the front of the coffee shop where Lisanna was.

"Here you go," Lisanna said, grabbing a coffee that was sitting on the counter and handing it to Lucy. Lucy was pretty simple when it came to coffee - her favorite being a caramel macchiato.

"Thanks so much, you always make the best caramel macchiatos!" Lucy praised with a smile, eager to gulp down some of the sweet hot liquid. The liquid in the mug she was now holding smelled heavenly as the steam and coffee scent wafted up to her nose.

"You're welcome." Lisanna replied. "So you gonna give me details about yesterday?" she continued, causing Lucy to almost spit out her coffee she had just taken a sip of after Lisanna's unexpected question.

"What?" Lucy almost squeaked, as if she was making sure she had heard Lisanna right.

"You didn't hang out with a guy last night?" Lisanna asked, almost suggestively, causing Lucy's face to go red.

"It wasn't a date!" Lucy exclaimed, finally breaking down as Lisanna ended up in a fit of giggles. "And who said it was a guy! I have girlfriends - I mean friends that are girls!"

"You are so flustered!" Lisanna exclaimed, now full on laughing, "We're girls! I want to hear about it! Who wouldn't want to date you Lucy? You're cute!" Lisanna teased, causing the blonde's already emerging blush to only redden more.

Would they still think it was cute if they knew she had been out with Natsu? As far as she knew, the two of them were friends with Natsu. Was it possible that maybe he had gone out on dates with either of them in the past?

Lucy was quickly trying to come up with something to say when the bell notifying that the front door was opened sounded, causing both Lucy and Lisanna's attention to turn towards the front.

As if fate could only make things worse, it was Natsu and his fire crew.

"Yo!" He greeted nonchalantly, happy as ever.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna greeted.

"Hey Lisanna! Morning!" Natsu greeted back, before looking over at Lucy.

The fire crew made their way to the front, and Lucy and Lisanna prepped themselves to take orders and make their cups of coffee.

Lisanna was happily taking orders, and Lucy had taken a couple when Natsu finally came up to her, a happy grin on his face. Lucy wondered if Natsu was a morning person, because she was way too happy in her opinion for a person who had stayed up just as late as her.

"Hi Lucy," he greeted warmly. "Think you could make me a cinnamon dolce latte?"

Lucy was pretty sure that her blush from earlier was still plastered on her face.

"Y-yes!" Lucy answered, feeling flustered as she turned to get started on Natsu's drink. She could feel the amused expression Natsu had on his face, even if her back was turned. She had a total of three orders to make now.

Finishing the first two and setting them out for Natsu's co workers that had ordered them, she finally started on his, getting to work on the cinnamon dolce latte.

"So what you been up to, Natsu?" Lisanna asked casually while Lucy was working on his coffee. Natsu's attention turned to the silver-haired girl.

"Working. Had a late night last night," Natsu friendly replied.

"Wow was I the only one that _didn't_ go out for a late night? Lucy over here came in like a walking zombie!" Lisanna teased, causing the blonde to shoot her an embarrassed look.

"Huh, that so?" Natsu observed, though Lucy knew it was entirely rhetorical. "I might know something about that!"

At that moment, Lucy turned around, now fully embarrassed to see Natsu's nonchalant teasing grin and Lisanna's expression of surprise, her mouth slightly agape.

"Wai - you - the two of you -"

"W-we just ran into the club and hung out Lisanna!" Lucy quickly answered, already knowing where Lisanna's mind was probably already heading.

"No! It's not that! It's just that I don't remember the last time Natsu hung out with a _girl_." Lisanna replied, suddenly bursting out into a fit of giggles. Natsu could tell that his co-workers were eyeing the three of them.

"Hey now! I hang out with you and Mira!" Natsu scoffed, offended at the implication of silver haired girl. His grin had turned into a frown, which looked comical on him, causing Lucy to laugh a little herself. "Great, now you too?" Natsu accused.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't think I've ever seen you frown before," Lucy reasoned, with a smile.

"Me and Mira don't count! And neither does Wendy! We're practically your sisters!" Lisanna snickered. "I should have put two and two together."

"Great, just air out my love life to the world, why don't ya?" Natsu sarcastically remarked, with a roll of his eyes.

Lucy couldn't help but feel butterflies in her chest. She was already happy to see Natsu this morning, but to start the morning off with teases and smiles with Natsu made her even more happy. Part of her had also wondered what the nature of his relationship with Mira and Lisanna were, but it was obvious it wasn't remotely romantic.

"What's all this ruckus out here about?" Mirajane came walking out from the back of the store to see the three of them goofing off. "How is Wendy doing anyway, Natsu?" Obviously, she had heard at least part of their conversation.

"Good. Talked to her this morning. She plans on coming home for Winter Break." Natsu answered.

"Oh yay! We will be so happy to see her again!" Mirajane exclaimed happily.

"I'm sure she is excited to see everyone again."

"Just wait till you meet Natsu's little sister, Lucy! I think you two will get along!" Lisanna encouraged. Lucy gave an awkward smile, glancing at Natsu who didn't seem nervous one single bit or bothered by the suggestion unlike herself.

Maybe she was just way over thinking about where and what her and Natsu's relationship would end up.

"Oi! Loverboy! Time to heading out!" One of Natsu's co-workers yelled out as the rest of Natu's crew were exiting the coffee shop. Lucy was silently grateful for the interruption as Natsu muttered something under his breath. He quickly shot the girls a friendly grin and gave his goodbye.

"Gotta go! Thanks for the coffee Lucy!"

Lucy gave him a shy smile in return, waving bye at him before she worked up the courage to wish him a good day. "Yeah! Have a good day Natsu!"

Natsu was barely out the door, leaving the coffee shop quiet and empty again before both Lisanna and Mira turned to Lucy with a quizzical look and suggestive grin.

"So…" Mira began, her grin all to cheerful causing Lucy to become more uncomfortable by the second. "I didn't know you two were so chummy."

"Yeah, spill it!" Lisanna demanded, ganging up on the blonde with her sister.

"W-were just friends!" Lucy diverted, putting her hands up in denial.

"Natsu basically stated you guys stayed out late _together_." Mira grinned. Her voice was cool and even, almost cold as if she was plotting and planning something already.

"We ran into each other at the bar due to mutual friends meeting for a date." Lucy divulged with a sigh.

"So what? Then you guys spent the rest of the night together?" Lisanna probed.

"W-well… I mean, yeah. Our other friends were busy so…"

"Don't you think Natsu is cute?" Mira asked, her suggestive eyes clearly not suggesting the same thing as her sweet smile.

* * *

So far, Natsu's shift at the firestation had gone pretty smoothly for the day. They had a couple of non emergency calls that they had to investigate, but nothing too difficult. If things kept quiet, he would probably be able to get some decent shut eye in the bunk room for the night before going home from his twenty four hour shift in the morning.

Considering that he kept thinking about a certain blonde, maybe that wasn't going to happen.

He had paid attention to her facial expressions and the way she fidgeted while he was talking to her. She had been much more bold last night and relaxed after the alcohol they had consumed, but it seems that completely sober Lucy became a bit more shy around him.

Natsu couldn't quite pinpoint her odd expression though when his little sister came up as a topic. Immediately she seemed to tensen up as if suddenly the subject of his little sister had become uncomfortable. She didn't seem that bothered when Natsu had revealed that to her in the car before.

Maybe he was reading too much into it though. It's not like he and Lucy were super close yet, and considering that he didn't have any other direct family, maybe the thought of meeting his sister would be like the equivalent to meeting his parents.

Rolling over in his bed, Natsu tried to think of something else. It was now nine o'clock at night, and he wondered what Lucy was up to. Before he could think of the blonde some more though, a video call popped up on his phone. Natsu sighed, debating on whether or not he should pick it up, or ignore Gray. He could already see Gray's side of the video, looking impatient as hell. He could tell that he was in his patrol car, which meant that he was probably on patrol with Gajeel too.

"Natsu! We know you're there! Pick up the phone you loser!" Came Gray's insult once his impatience got the best of him. Natsu rolled his eyes, answering the video call as the video of himself popped up as a little square in the top right screen.

"Oi, what do you want, I'm working!" Natsu glared.

"Did you get that blondie home safe and sound?" Came Gajeel's voice as he about yanked Gray's phone from his hand with a protest of 'hey!' from Gray.

"Yeah, I did. What do you take me for, an idiot?" Natsu replied, causing both guys on the other end to laugh at him. "Shut up!" Natsu growled, annoyed at his friends teasing.

"When was the last time you took a girl _home_, Natsu?" Gajeel asked seriously.

"I didn't take her _home_, I dropped her off at her place and went home!" Natsu countered, his friends snickering once again much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Are you even interested in, ya know, girls?" Gray snickered. "Or are you forever chained to the friend zone?"

"Yeah, when was the last time you got your d-" the distinctive beep of Natsu hanging up the call sounded as Natsu sighed in irritation. He was sure that his two buddies were roaring with laughter at this point at his expense but knowing what Gajeel was going to say next, it was far from appropriate while on the clock.

Yes, he was into girls, and yes, he found Lucy attractive, and yes, he wanted to get to know her more. He just didn't want to scare her off. Gray had Juvia basically stalking him for years before he finally gave in and dated her and ended up being really happy, and Gajeel was more into a bachelor life and dated a whole lot more than he did.

Natsu liked to do things at his own pace.

* * *

It was a little past nine o'clock when Lucy finally opened the door to her dorm room to find Levy sitting on the bed, her face buried in a book.

"Hi Lucy!" Levy greeted enthusiastically upon seeing her blonde roommate.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed happily, almost forgetting that her roommate had disappeared for almost a whole day. If she had to guess, her blue haired friend had probably spent most of it with Gajeel, meaning that things probably had gone well.

Dropping her bag by the door, Lucy about jumped Levy, embracing the short girl in a hug.

"Wow Lucy, are you okay? You're acting like I've been gone for a long time!" Levy laughed.

"Oh!" Lucy suddenly sat up letting her friend go, her previously happy face quickly shifting to something more mischievous, "Spill it! What happened between you and mr. policeman metal head?"

"Metal head?" Levy asked, raising an eyebrow at Lucy's nickname for her roommates date.

"Well yeah, I mean the dude's got tattoos and metal in his face." Lucy teased. Levy rolled her eyes.

"I will have you know that Mr. Metal head is a really nice guy!" Levy argued.

"So then details! I've been busy working and studying, so I haven't gotten texts from anyone!" Lucy pressed. "Did you do the naughty?"

Immediately Levy's face flushed a deep red at Lucy's implication. "N-no! We aren't like that! Geez Lucy!"

"Oh so there's a _we_ now?" Lucy grinned.

"Well… no. I mean sorta? He asked me on another date and I said yes." Levy answered in a kind of ramble as she buried her face in her hands with a slight groan.

"That's so cool!" Lucy gushed, happy for her friend. However, Levy was quick to turn things around on the blonde.

"So then… what about you?" Levy grinned. "You seemed awfully cozy with that pink haired guy I can't believe the two of you had met before the club and you didn't tell me about it Lucy!" Levy was feigning offense with a pout.

Now it was Lucy's turn to flush. "I had only met him a couple before! He was in the library the week before and asked me where he could find some books. That's all! It's not like it was that exciting to report! Oh and I guess he did happen to come into the coffee shop the first day I started -"

"Are you sure that was coincidence?" Levy asked.

"Yes I'm sure! And then he didn't show up at either for a whole week -"

"Is that why you seemed so down in the dumps the last week?" Levy questioned, suddenly putting two and two together, "Wait, do you have a little crush on him, Lucy? Did you two-"

"N-no!" Lucy almost squeaked, suddenly feeling like the room had become very hot.

"You aren't doing any convincing! I mean I'll admit, he's pretty cute!" Levy giggled. "Gajeel says they've been friends for a long time and that he's a solid dude."

Lucy groaned, hiding her face in her hands like her roommate had done before.

"Hey, I thought we were talking about you and _your_ date here. You're the one who had an official date." Lucy continued, trying to turn the attention away from her and back to her friend.

Levy grinned. "Okay, okay, well we went to the movies after the club. He was so sweet Lucy! He bought us popcorn and drinks and it was just a good time, and he put his arm around me and then when the movie was over I was so tired and I totally fell asleep in his car, so he um… took me home and let me sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch. Of course I couldn't expect him to know where I lived and he said I was seriously out and he couldn't wake me up to get the info so and um… so after we went to go get breakfast, and then we walked around for a while before he had to drop me off because he had a night shift at the station so I kinda… kissed him on the cheek when he dropped me off around four."

Levy had spoken so fast in a ramble that it almost came out like an alien language to Lucy, but she was pretty sure that she had gotten the gist of it.

"Sounds like you rrrreeeeeeallllllyyyy like the guy, Levy!" Lucy smiled, happy for her friend. Levy had gone through some pretty crappy boyfriends and break ups in the past. She had to say, her friend had an interesting taste when it came to guys, but it wasn't like Lucy could talk. Dating was far from the top of her list of priorities, and she liked a guy with freaking pink hair.

"I do like him. I'm excited to go out on another date with him!" Levy agreed before adding, "Maybe we can double date? You, me, Gajeel, and your pink haired _friend_?"

"We're friends. No dates." Lucy denied. "There is no way I am asking him on one."

"Well why not?" Levy asked, frowning.

"I don't know? I mean he's sweet, maybe even a little flirty but… it's complicated." Lucy quickly stated.

"What's so complicated about going out on a date?" Levy asked curiously.

"I just… I think… he's pretty amazing, Levy. He's got a lot of things going on in his life so I don't think that he's really… interested in being anything past being friends." Lucy offered, not sure if she should divulge what seemed like pretty personal information about Natsu to her friend who had only met him once and fairly briefly at that. She was glad when Levy didn't press her any further for details.

Maybe that would change in the future.

* * *

So much for getting any shut eye. Even as hard as Natsu attempted, between him thinking about Lucy, his two annoying as hell best friends irritating the crap out of him, and then a late night call to administer first aid and break up a bar fight, sleep was just not on his lucky agenda.

When six o'clock finally struck, and the next shift crew was taking the passover report for the last 24 hours, Natsu was so glad to be going home. He was hopefully going to catch up on the sleep he missed. It was Sunday, so after his nap he was going to have to get his apartment cleaned up, and catch up on some school work.

Realization dawned on him when he realized that the papers due tomorrow was the historical literature essay he had been intently procrastinating. His grade in that class was going to be in serious trouble if he didn't get that damn essay done.

Getting into his car, he sighed, realizing that going home to sleep probably wasn't an option today. Maybe, it was time to see if Lucy would be willing to help him with his historical literature work since she had agreed to.

The thought of possibly seeing the cute blonde made his day a little better.

Going against his body's cry for sleep, he decided to head to the coffee shop. He was going to need a whole lot of coffee to make it through the rest of the day.

Pulling up to the all the familiar coffee shop, he got out of his car, letting out a big yawn as he locked it and headed inside.

"Back already, Natsu?" Mirajane questioned with a smile on her face. Natsu gave a quick glance around but he didn't see either Lucy or Lisanna.

"Yeah, got a lot to do today and didn't get much shut eye at the station, so I'm going to need a whole lot of coffee." Natsu answered, feeling a little disappointment at not seeing the familiar color of blonde standing behind the counter.

"Hm…" Mirajane hummed as if in deep thought as she studied the look on Natsu's face. She gave off a warm smile. "Lucy is off today, and Lisanna went out to grab a few things we ran out of." Mirajane answered, as if knowing exactly what was on Natsu's mind, catching him off guard.

"Huh, what?" He asked absentmindedly in response, causing Mira to giggle.

"Cinnamon Dolce Latte? Biggest size I've got?" Mirajane assumed, almost as if her informing Natsu of the whereabouts of a blonde didn't just happen. "Maybe you should text her, Natsu."

"Uh yeah, that would be great." Natsu replied, "and text who?"

"Lucy, you dummy." Mirajane answered with a slight rise of an eyebrow. Natsu could feel the back of his neck and tip of his ears immediately begin to burn.

"Why would I text her?" Natsu asked in denial.

"You are so dense sometimes." Mirajane mumbled. Natsu was still trying to process what on earth exactly their conversation was about. "Text Lucy. It's obvious you like her."

"We're just friends." Natsu snapped in defense, "and what makes you think I have her number?"

Mira sighed with a roll of her eyes, although she had a knowing glint in her eyes. Mira always seemed to be right about relationships. She knew Gray and Juvia would end up together. For the most part, Natsu had been able to escape her scrutiny, but then again, he hadn't dated much.

"Alright, here's your coffee - on the house today," Mirajane answered with a smile. "So long as you text blondie." she added. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he mumbled. Despite his outward appearance, Mira giving him a push was maybe what he needed to ask Lucy if she would maybe help him with his homework if she had nothing else going on today.

He wished his smiling friend goodbye before leaving the coffee shop to head home.

When he finally got back to his apartment, parking in his usual spot before heading up to his flat, he pulled out his phone to look at the time. It was barely seven thirty in the morning. It was probably way too early to text Lucy. Or maybe, it wasn't really that big of a deal. Even if she was asleep, she could just answer him later right? That wouldn't be weird.

Opening the door to his home, he trudged in, kicking off his shoes nonchalantly as he took another sip of his coffee. He needed a shower before anything else.

After getting his shower in, and continuing to work on his coffee, Natsu sat on his couch, dressed in jeans with no shirt and a towel around his shoulders to still catch the water dripping from his wet hair. It was a little past eight now as he checked his phone. He could feel his heart rate increase as he looked at Lucy's contact number, debating on sending her a text.

It seemed like he stared at his phone screen for an eternity before he finally pushed the send a text button and began typing.

'**Hey Lucy' **

He added a smiley face, pressing the send button before he could talk himself out of it. However, he quickly felt like an idiot sending something so simple and dumb. Before he could berate himself some more however, his phone dinged almost immediately with a response. Seeing that it was from Lucy, his breath almost hitched in his throat as he pushed the open text message button.

'**Hi Natsu! How was your shift at the station?'**

Lucy's text was also accompanied with a smiley face, and immediately Natsu felt himself relax a little bit. She seemed completely unbothered by his simple text.

'**A few minor calls. Just got home. What are you doing up so early?'**

He was genuine in his surprise at her being up so early.

'**Couldn't sleep in. Went to bed pretty early last night.'**

Where should Natsu go from here? He didn't want to come off as weird for immediately asking if she would come over and help him with his homework. He was a little grateful when the sound of another ding hit his phone indicating that Lucy had sent him another text.

'**Shouldn't you be getting some sleep? I have to imagine you had a long night!'**

'**Nah, I'm okay. Gotta get a few things done and I have some homework due tomorrow.' **He wrote back. His chest fell when he didn't get a response right away, but he immediately perked up again when a response came a few minutes later.

'**Anything to do with historical literature?' **

Natsu smiled.** 'I have an essay due tomorrow. I probably shouldn't of procrastinated' **

'**So… I um, promised I would go out with my roommate for lunch! But if you want, maybe I could help you after?' **

Now Natsu was positively excited as he responded. He was the one feeling all awkward, but Lucy didn't seem to have a problem offering to help him. He wasn't going to pass up an offer to spend time with her.

'**Actually, that would be great.' **Natsu responded.** 'Where do you want to meet?'**

'**The library is closed today. Maybe the coffee shop?'** Lucy suggested.

'**Yeah sure!'**

'**Would around 1 work?' **Lucy responded. **'I will text you when I'm on my way!' **

'**Yeah. Thanks Lucy!' **

Natsu had a big smile on his face. Alright, that gave him a couple hours to get his apartment cleaned up, and probably finish some of his math homework for calculus.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you convince me into doing that!" Lucy groaned, feeling her heart hammering in her chest while Levy snickered at her expense.

"He's so cute, Lucy! Come on! He totally wanted you to help him with his homework but was probably too shy to directly ask!"

"Yeah but now I come off as the clingy one!" Lucy whined childishly.

"I highly doubt that. I bet that guy is way more nervous than you!" Levy reassured her blonde friend.

"What if I'm a terrible teacher?" Lucy moaned in embarrassment.

"Oh get over it! You will be great! Besides, even if you were a bad teacher, I highly doubt Natsu would be disappointed." Levy retorted with a grin. She clearly found amusement in Lucy's dilemmas.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get ready and go get some food before I strangle you." Lucy threatened, though there was not a single bit of seriousness in her voice.

"Don't you dare think about dressing like a frump, Lucy! You are going to wear something cute!"

A lunch later with her short roommate who had teased her all morning, and Lucy was now walking to the coffee shop after letting Natsu that she was on her way.

Even though Lucy protested, stating that maybe she was dressing up too much, Levy refused to let her out of the house until she wore a pretty grey Sweater dress that was fitted but not too tight, some warm leggings and black block heeled booties. Her hair was tied into one ponytail on the right side of her head, her bangs left out to frame her face as she felt ridiculous walking to the coffee shop. She had at least managed to put her foot down when she told Levy she refused to put on any more makeup than her usual quick routine.

There was no doubt that since they were meeting at the coffee shop that she worked at, and Natsu often frequented, she was sure that Mira and Lisanna were going to tease and drill her for details the next time that she came into work.

With the coffee shop coming into view, Lucy could already see the pink of Natsu's hair as he sat by a table by one of the front windows. He had a hot coffee in his hand and his face buried in his phone.

Taking a deep breath to try and ease her pounding heart, Lucy put a smile on her face as she opened the shop door, immediately greeted by Lisanna and Mirajane. Lucy replied with a hello before she shyly turned her attention to Natsu who was grinning at her. She hadn't noticed as she walked up, but it looked like Natsu had ordered her a coffee as well.

"You like caramel macchiatos, right?" He asked casually, though Lucy caught the quick flick of his eye as he looked her up and down.

"I do, thank you." Lucy replied, returning his smile. She quickly sat down in the seat across from Natsu. He had already pulled out his laptop and had a couple literature books strewn on the table.

"So, I don't know where to start…" Natsu trailed off, obviously a little nervous as he rubbed the back of his head in a sort of sheepish way that was cute.

"What era are you guys covering? Let's start there, and then tell me what the essay is about." Lucy offered, taking a sip of the hot, delicious coffee that Natsu had gotten for her. She was sure that Mira and Lisanna had told him what she liked no doubt, but the thought was so sweet.

"Uh, Renaissance…" Natsu replied, trailing off. Lucy couldn't help but smile. That was one of her favorites.

Lucy hadn't realized how much time exactly had passed since she had met Natsu at the coffee shop. Between the jokes, smiles, questions, and debates, she found that Natsu was so incredibly easy to talk to.

It was when Mira came up, interrupting her latest debate on some proper use of words for his essay that Lucy realized that it was already five in the evening.

"Hey there you two, I hate the break up the fun, but we are about to close." Mira teased, causing both of them to flush in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mira, I didn't realize it was that late!" Lucy offered in apology.

"Is it that late already?" Natsu exclaimed, clearly surprised. Mira nodded.

"I like the both of you, don't get me wrong, but I want to go home."

Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other, as if unsure of what to say to the other. They still weren't quite done with Natsu's essay, but there was no way Lucy was inviting her back to her dorm room. It wasn't an option with it being a girls only dorm room, and besides it was small. Mira had retreated back to the counter, no doubt to finish closing up.

"Are you hungry?" Natsu finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. "I'll treat you… as a thank you for helping me today." he offered. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of am. We still have this essay of yours to finish though." Lucy replied.

"We can finish it at my place? If you're comfortable with that, I mean." Natsu offered shyly, as if sure that she was going to say no.

"Yeah, I don't see why not! My dorm is small and kinda has some strict rules anyway so…"

"Great! Let me get packed up and we can go! We can take my car." Natsu offered, his boyish grin returning to his face.

"Okay, I will just let Levy know not to wait up for me." Lucy agreed.

After getting packed up and saying their goodbyes to Mirajane, who had way too much of a mischievous glint in her eyes, the two headed to Natsu's car. Natsu popped the trunk, setting his bag inside before closing it and opening the passenger door for Lucy.

As soon as Natsu was settled in the driver's seat, turning the car on and the heater as the temperature had cooled, he asked Lucy where she wanted to go.

"How do you feel about some takeout?" Lucy asked nervously. "That way we can eat while we work on your essay."

"I'm good with that. Take outs a favorite anyway," Natsu agreed. "Great Wall Express?" He asked, as he shifted his manual transmission into reverse to pull out of the parking spot and into drive.

"Yes! That's where Levy and I always order takeout." Lucy agreed with a smile.

As soon as they pulled up to the chinese restaurant, Natsu pulled into the drive through to order.

"Hello," came a voice over the speakers. "Welcome to Great Wall Express. What can I get for you today?" Natsu glanced at Lucy, silently asking what she would like.

"I usually get their broccoli and beef with white rice." Lucy ordered. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, can I get a double cooked spicy pork, extra chilli, with white rice, and then could I get your broccoli and beef also with white rice? Also, an order of egg rolls?"

"Okay sir, anything else?" The employee running the drive thru asked. Natsu turned to look at Lucy.

"Would it be okay if I got a drink?" She asked. "I'd really like an iced green tea." Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Anything you want!" He replied, before turning back to the speaker.

"Can we also get two iced green teas?" Natsu asked.

"Yes sir, will that be all tonight?" The employee asked once again.

"Yes, that's all." Natsu confirmed.

"Okay, I will have your total at the window, thank you."

Natsu pulled forward, heading to the window to pay for their meals before grabbing the food and drinks at the next window.

"Do you mind holding the food?" Natsu asked as he reached out for the plastic bag.

"Not at all!" Lucy replied, taking the food from Natsu as he handed the bag to her. He then grabbed their drinks and set them into the cup holders, before thanking the drive thru lady who seemed to give him a flirty smile. Lucy found she wasn't a fan, even though Natsu smiled in return politely.

Natsu hadn't been kidding when he had told Lucy that he lived in a convenient place. He was close to everywhere he needed to be as they pulled into the garage of an apartment building that had to be at least twenty stories high.

"Wow, I had no idea you lived in a place like this." Lucy remarked as she stared at the towering building out the passenger window. Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah, I like it here. It's nice." Natsu replied. He parked the car in his usual spot, turning the car off before getting out to open the door the Lucy and grabbing the food and drinks from her.

"Elevators over here." Natsu instructed as Lucy followed him, hearing the beep of him locking his corolla.

They didn't say much as they made the trip up to Natsu's place, which Lucy discovered was on the seventh floor. The hallway was quiet, except for the sound of Natsu fumbling with his keys to unlock the door to his place.

Lucy's mouth about dropped however, when Natsu managed to get the door open and she saw just how nice his place was. Not to mention it was clean, which Lucy couldn't say she expected. She had heard enough stories from her friends about how much of a slob their dates were.

Just as she was following suit with Natsu who took his shoes off, two cats came darting towards them, seemingly happy that their master was home.

"Alexa, turn on the living room light." Natsu called, the familiar female robotic voice letting them know that she was doing as he asked. Suddenly the lights to the living room switched on, really revealing what kind of a place Natsu lived in, while also making Lucy realize that one of the cats were black and one was white.

"You're not allergic to cats are you?" Natsu asked hesitantly as he saw that Lucy was staring at both of them.

"N-no! It's not that at all… I was just a little surprised is all." Lucy admitted. "The black fur on one of them is so rich it's almost looks a little blue."

"Oh, yeah. That's Happy, and the white one is Carla. She's Wendy's cat."

Gently, Lucy knelt down to pet both of the cats, their fur feeling silky smooth and soft under her fingers. "They're gorgeous." Lucy praised as they meowed.

She gave them one last pet before following Natsu who had disappeared around the corner.

The apartment was clean and simple, white walls with some brownish-red brick accents that she assumed were probably original with the building. The flooring was all wood, a medium dark brown. His living room was the first thing Lucy saw and it was simply furnished with a black couch, a glass coffee table, and a fairly decent sized tv mounted to the wall. There were short shelves lined underneath that were filled with what Lucy could tell were books and movies, with an echo dot on top. There was also a small cat tree to the side of the shelves.

Turning to the left where Lucy was following Natsu, he was standing in a small kitchen, with a simple two burner stove and oven, a sink and stainless steel fridge. The counters were white with dark wood cabinetry.

"Wow your place is beautiful." Lucy remarked, watching as Natsu began pulling their food from the bag.

"Thanks. I like it here." Natsu replied, before smiling and handing Lucy her box of food marked with her order. She took it with a thank you and a smile in return. Natsu pulled out his box, and as soon as he opened the lid, Lucy could smell the spices coming off his food. It burned her nose a little.

"You must really like it spicy." Lucy teased, opening the lid to her own takeout.

"Yeah, I'm into spicy for sure." Natsu replied, taking a bite of his food happily.

For a moment, they stood there in companionable silence, munching on their food even though she noticed that there was a small table that they could have sat at to eat behind the living room but in front of the kitchen. Not that Lucy was complaining. She doubted Natsu sat there often living here by himself, and being gone often.

"Let's go sit in the living room," Natsu suggested. "We can throw on a show on Netflix for background noise and finish my essay you are so graciously helping me with."

"Okay." Lucy agreed, following Natsu to sit on the black sofa before he grabbed the tv remote off the coffee table and turned the tv on.

"Anything in particular you like?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I'm good with whatever you put on." she answered. Natsu quickly navigated his way around the menu, throwing on a show before turning his attention back to his food.

"I left my backpack in my car. Sorry I'm going to go get that. I'll be right back." Natsu informed Lucy after realizing that he had left it there.

"Okay."

With that, Natsu stood up, heading out back down to the parking garage no doubt. Awkwardly, Lucy eyed the apartment, spotting a picture that was sitting on the shelf next to the echo dot that had a picture of Natsu, and a much smaller dark blue haired girl in it. She wondered if that girl was Wendy, Natsu's adoptive little sister that he had told her about. They both seemed really happy in the picture.

"That's Wendy." a voice startled Lucy as she realized that it probably looked like she was snooping.

"S-sorry! I saw the picture and i was curious." Lucy stumbled, feeling embarrassed at her curiosity.

"No worries." Natsu replied, seemingly unbothered. He settled beside Lucy on the couch once again, taking a drink from his iced tea, before unzipping his backpack and pulling out his laptop. "Alright," he began, "Let's get this thing finished."

A couple more hours later, after more joking around, the essay was printed off, and Lucy had agreed to proofread it while they sat on the couch. Natsu was absentmindedly watching the show he had put on, while Lucy had started delving into his essay.

She wasn't sure how long she had been reading when before she knew it, she slightly jumped at the feeling of Natsu's head slumping against her shoulder, his warmth and closeness all of a sudden making her feel way too hot in her clothes as her heart pounded in her chest.

Panic began to settle in when she heard his soft snores, which almost sounded a little like a cat purring. Natsu was sound asleep, and Natsu was using her shoulder as his pillow.

What should she do?! Should she wake him up? She wasn't done proofreading yet. She was sure that he was probably exhausted after his stunt of being awake for almost forty hours. Would it be weird if she just let him sleep?

Deciding to worry about one thing at a time, Lucy continued proofreading his essay. It was actually pretty good, and she was going to suggest a couple small changes here and there, but over all, it seemed that Natsu was much smarter than he was playing off.

A while later, Lucy set down the essay beside her, Natsu still quietly snoring away happily. He was really warm, but she had at least managed to settle herself down a little bit. She turned her attention towards the tv. Perhaps she could let him sleep just a little longer… not realizing that she was going to doze off herself.

It wasn't until the sound of Lucy's phone loudly ringing that both Lucy and Natsu startled awake, both confused as to what was going on. Quickly grabbing her phone, immediately feeling cold at the loss of warmth of Natsu so close to her and napping on her shoulder, Lucy answered the phone.

"Hey Lucy! Are you okay? It's nearly nine and I haven't heard from you." Came Levy's slightly concerned voice over the phone.

"Yeah! Yeah I am!" Lucy quickly covered. "Sorry I just totally lost track of time!"

"Oh, okay. Well I will see you when you get back then! Bye!" A beep sounded as the phone call ended.

Lucy had no idea when she had dozed off, now completely embarrassed. She was sure her face was red. Natsu was stretching, letting out a yawn that he covered with his mouth.

"I am so sorry!" he exclaimed. Lucy noticed his face seemed a little flushed himself indicating that he was probably embarrassed. "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

Lucy found herself quickly brushing it off as no big deal. After all, she had dozed off herself. "Don't worry about it, really!" she quickly reassured. "I don't think I realized how tired I was either."

Natsu chuckled, giving her that boyish grin that Lucy was finding she really loved.

"No harm done then?" Natsu suggested. Lucy smiled with a nod.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask for a ride home?" She asked, changing the topic. Natsu shook his head.

"Not at all. Sorry to keep you so late."

When Lucy did finally get home after the whole fiasco at Natsu's house, greeting her roommate who told her she wanted details, Lucy found herself really missing the warmth and safety she had felt napping with Natsu on the couch.

She was definitely in trouble of falling for him.

* * *

I know you all want to get to the good stuff! The confession, the official relationship, and probably smut. We will get there!

Hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff at the end of the chapter, and please do leave me a review! I like to know what you guys are thinking, and it makes writing stories like this so much more worth the time to know people are enjoying it!


End file.
